Right Here Waiting
by jixy
Summary: When Will loses everything and heads off to Hogwarts, she wants nothing more than to be left alone. But the past just can't seem to stay where it belongs.WillxHarry Chapter 7 up!
1. Impossibility

Hey guys. This is jixie, but now it's spelled jixy. I know its been FOREVER since I updated any stories. I had MAJOR computer meltdown and I can't access the jixie account.. But now I'm back with a sorta new name, and the show must go on.

This is new. It's a crossover. I've never written anything like it before, so please be patient.

The story is based on a song, which shows up piece by piece, until we get the whole thing. Please don't skip the song. When we have the whole song, the story will start to take a turn. Obviously, I don't own it. When it's all here, I'll tell you the title and artist.

Thoughts are in _italics._

The song is in bold.

Everyone knows I don't own anything but the plot.

Do not try to understand this chapter. Take it at face value. Here goes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Chapter One: Impossibility_

A red-headed girl sat against an arched window and pressed her tear-stained face to it. She frowned and squinted out at the distant rippling lake, the picture of how she felt.

**I am a question to the world.**

A dark-haired boy silently slid down the opposite side of the arch. The girl glanced at him, curled her legs up to give him room, then looked back out. He observed her silently for a moment and followed her gaze out to the dark waters of the lake.

Night had fallen in the still November sky. The moon and stars were obscured by a thick cover of clouds. A fine rain was falling, masking the sounds of life on the lower floors.

The boy turned and looked at the girl, then said quietly, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first."

After a moment, she pulled her face away from the glass. She looked up at him forlornly. "Not funny."

He stared across the room at a dying fire, the room's only light. "It wasn't supposed to be funny."

The girl looked back out the window. "Why do you even care?"

He shrugged. "I know what you're going through."

"No you don't."

He frowned. "Why do you assume that?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know."

They were silent for a moment, then he asked, "May I see your hand?"

"Why?" She continued to gaze out the window.

"Please? I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft and soothing, despite its deepness. And it was comforting to have someone beside her that was at least concerned about her.

She held out her hand, still not looking at him.

He pressed his palm against hers and lined their fingers up. "Well, what do you know," he commented.

She glanced at her hand, small compared to his. "What?" she asked, confused.

"You're human." He gestured at their hands.

"Huh?" She leaned over and saw that his fingertips bent completely over hers. "I don't get it."

His face was close to hers. "You're human." he said softly. "Only human. You don't have to be any more than that."

She gave him a little smile, then went back to staring at the lake.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I want to trust you, and I'm trying–I really am–but it's hard. The past year hasn't been easy for me. I lost everything I ever loved, and what I didn't lose, I gave up to come here."

He turned a warm gaze on her. "Tell me what happened. It'll help. I know what it's like to be alone."

"Why do you suddenly care? You didn't used to."

He frowned. "I'm sorry.

I know I've been mistaken,

But just give me a break

And see the changes that I've made."

The girl sighed. "Alright, but let's go over by the fire. It's cold over here."

He followed her to the dying embers and they sat down.

The girl put her arms around her knees and stared into the fire.

The boys dark eyes shifted relentlessly as they tried in vain to pull her into focus. He scooted close to her and she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready to tell you yet."

He shrugged. "Okay. So don't."

She gave him a sad smile. "I will, someday soon. When it doesn't hurt so bad."

"Okay. But I've been in your shoes before. It helps to tell someone, even if it's only a little at a time." He blinked at her patiently.

**Not an answer to be heard.**

After a moment she looked up at him mischievously and said, "Really. You're telling me that Mr. Perfect has been in this position before?"

The boy laughed softly. "If 'Mr. Perfect' is me, than you really are clueless."

She laughed and he was glad to see her in a better mood.

"Clueless?" she asked.

He nodded. "No one ever told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About me. I told them not to tell you, but I figured they would anyway. I guess they're better at secret-keeping than they used to be." He shrugged.

She gave him a come-on-you-know-you-can-tell-me look that tugged on his heart painfully.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. You don't have to explain. Just show me."

She bit her lip. After a moment she whispered, "Fine."

"Which shoulder?" he asked.

"Right." She loosened her tie and pulled it off, then unbuttoned her blouse. The boy helped her pull it off and tossed it onto a couch, leaving her wearing a gray tank top.

She slid the thick strap off her shoulder and took a deep breath.

He ran a finger around the edges if the scars, tracing a curved triangle, a circle underneath it, and a smaller curved triangle at the bottom.

He finished tracing the odd symbol and laid his palm over it. It was cooler then the rest of the skin, and rough, almost raw-feeling, though he was sure it was fully healed.

Her skin tingled where his hand touched it. She shivered involuntarily.

He felt it. His hand snapped back, and he asked, "Cold?"

She shook her head, but he pressed the strap back onto her shoulder anyway.

He shed the thick black robe he was wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Your turn," she prompted.

The boy grinned and pushed up the hair on his forehead, revealing a thin, lightning-shaped scar.

The girl gave him a sarcastic look. "So this is why you're not Mr. Perfect? This massive scar?"

He laughed. "Not the scar, the story behind it. But I don't really want to tell you now. Get someone else to later."

"Like who?"

"Anyone. Everyone knows."

She shrugged and dropped the subject. "Let's light the fire. It's getting cold."

He shuffled around and said, "Oh I guess I left my wa–"

She cut him off. "I got it." She leaned back, propping up on her elbows. Closing her eyes, she drew in a big breath, and jumped as his hand worked under hers.

He withdrew it quickly and looked away. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just tho–nevermind, I'm sorry."

"No,no, it's okay. You scared me." She grinned as he gave her an it's-really-okay? look. She nodded.

She closed her eyes, and this time when his hand worked under hers, she relaxed with a smile. She opened her eyes, calm as she could be with her heart beating so fast. "Fire," she whispered, the word not hurting for the first time in a long time. She pointed a finger at the embers and they sprang back to life.

The boy stared at her. "How did you..."

She sighed. "I'm different than you...and everyone else here. Leave it at that for now."

He turned a piercing gaze on her, but said, "Okay. But is that why you have trouble in classes?

She looked at the floor. "Yeah."

"You don't seem like the type that would have trouble with magic."

She frowned. "It's not magic in general that I have trouble with, it's this...this...this...I don't know. I just don't understand. I need some help."

"If you want, I could help you," he offered. " I'm no expert, but maybe I can help. You've already helped me without realizing it."

She grinned at him, eyes shining in the firelight. "That would be...nice." Their eyes locked for a moment, then the boy shook his head and looked down at his watch.

**Or a moment that's held in your arms.**

"It's 3:07. We should go to bed." He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and they walked to the stairs.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

He smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek. Close to her ear, he whispered, "Goodnight, Will."

With that he let go of her hand and made his way up the stairs, leaving Will Vandom alone with her fluttering heart.

ooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think? Reviewers get erm...ice cream! Yeah, ice cream. _gets a huge ice cream scoop out _

Tell me what you honestly think. Read my profile if you wanna know exactly why I haven't updated.

Keep it real...jixy


	2. Wounds of the Past

Thanks for the reviews guys. You are so awesome. 

No this is not Phobos/Will. I hate Phobos/Will. It's just too creepy.

You'll figure out the mystery guy in this chappy! (Okay...some of you figured it out in the last chapter...)

The story unfolds little by little, so don't try to understand it all at once.

Obviously, I only own the plot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2:Wounds of the Past**

_She stood in shock in the middle of the living room._

_It was trashed._

_The silvery television screen was cracked, furniture destroyed, couches ripped to shreds._

_But nothing was missing._

_In the kitchen, the refrigerator had fallen through the island, spraying wood fragments everywhere._

_But nothing was missing._

_She picked up the phone._

_It was dead._

_In the hall, three of the four doors were hanging crookedly._

_The first room, the guest room, was annihilated. _

_But nothing was missing._

_The second room, the bathroom was almost non-existent._

_Nothing missing._

_The third room, her own, had been obliterated._

_Again, nothing missing._

_The last room, _her_ room. _

_It was untouched._

_A figure was bent over the desk, writing a letter. _

_Why would anyone do this?_

_Destroy the house, and everything valuable along with it._

_It made no sense._

"_Hey," she whispered._

_The figure at the desk didn't move._

_She took a step forward. "Hey?"_

_No reaction._

_She kept walking. "Hello?"_

_Nothing._

_She laid a hand on the figure's shoulder. "Susan?"_

_When no reaction came, she spun the figure around to face her._

_The chair groaned and moved strangely, flopping the figure onto her._

"_Agh," she pushed the body back onto the chair._

_The tresses of black hair fell back to reveal not-yet-dried blood spilling from the figure's throat, which had been slashed mercilessly._

_She stepped back involuntarily._

"_No...no...I was safe...he promised..."_

_And then she saw the writing._

_On the window._

_In blood._

_One word._

Boo.

_Her eyes went wide._

_She backed out of the room, then broke into a run._

_She ran on adrenaline, not thinking, barely seeing, not feeling the burn of the two-mile run._

_She stopped, panting, seventeen blocks later._

_Taking a look around, she realized where she was. _

_The mailbox still read "Lambert", though it should have read "Cook" for nearly five years. _

_She debated going in and asking to use the phone, but decided she couldn't handle it._

_So she ran to the phone booth at the end of the street._

_She put a quarter into the slot and leaned forlornly against the side of the phone booth._

_She waited a minute, willing her voice not to crack, then dialed the number she'd tried so hard to forget._

_It rang twice, then someone picked up._

"_Hello?" asked a ten-year-old girl's voice._

"_Chayse?" she asked, trying to mask the fear in her voice._

_There was no answer for a moment, then, "Who is this?"_

"_Chayse, who are you with?"_

_The voice on the other end was suspicious. "Why? I'm not allowed to tell strangers that kind of thing."_

_She sighed. "Chayse, who's there with you?"_

"_Why should I tell you?" The young voice was starting to sound snobby._

_She slid down the wall of the phone booth, kneeling and bowing her head. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Chayse, I need to...let me..." she struggled to get the words out. "I need to...talk to Daddy."_

_There was silence on the other end for a moment. _

_Then, very, very quietly the astonished voice whispered, "Will?" _

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Will?"

"Will?"

"Will!"

Will woke up to see Harry Potter kneeling beside her.

She was on the floor and had no memory of falling.

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

"Are you okay?" he asked.

**I won't listen anyway.**

She rubbed her head, which had a dullish, achy feeling. "Yeah, I guess. What happened?"

**You don't know me,**

He explained while helping her sit up. "You were trying to block your mind, and well, you..."

"I didn't do it right." Will finished.

Harry frowned. "Erm...yeah."

Will shook her head slowly, then rested it on her palms. "So you saw that?"

He nodded sheepishly. "What was going on? Who was that woman that was...you know...?" He made a hand gesture that suggested death.

Will closed her eyes. "That was my mother."

"Oh," Harry whispered. "What happened to her?"

"Someone slit her throat. That's all I know."

"Oh." Not wanting to upset her any more, he didn't press it further.

**And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

He helped her up and said, "I think that's enough for today."

She agreed.

He shook his head and commented, "What a way to spend your first Hogsmeade visit."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah, it's a little short, but I if I didn't end it there it would be way too long.

It's a little pointless so far, but you have to understand the background to get the story.

It's going to have some more action soon.

Review, review, review! Reviewers now get...Valentine's Day Cookies:gets huge box of cookie mix: OH YEAH!

I hope to have the next chappy up in the next week & a half.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Keep it real Jixy


	3. Strange Things

Yay for all the reviewers!

Sorry for the VERY long wait, but my computer is retarded and had another major meltdown. So I crashed it and started from scratch and now it works fine.

Also this chapter was very hard to write. I'm gonna give it to you cuz its been so long, but I'm not happy with it. But I guess that's okay cuz its only a connector chapter.

We finally get some action!

More characters will come into the story, but one character is going to be strangely missing...

You probably already figured out the missing W.i.t.c.h. characters, so figure out the missing HP character.

The first chapter was a Friday, the 2nd a Saturday, & this one's a Sunday.

Yes, I know the song went mysteriously missing from the last chapter, but it's back again.

Enough jibber-jabber, on to the story!

ooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3: Strange Things**

"That's it, whoa, pull back a little, and...stop! Yeah, you got it!"

Will's broom came to a stop right beside Harry's.

"This is amazing!" she said.

He gave her a pleased smile. "You're telling me."

Will grinned. "So what's next?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Diving, I guess. You start up high, turn completely vertical, and pull up as close to the ground as you can get. Got it?"

"Yeah."

He looked around. "I think we better go out over the lake for this one."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't trust me?"

Harry sped toward the lake, but Will caught up, giving him a funny look.

He laughed and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know," he commented, "for a first time rider, you're awfully daring in the air."

"Believe me when I tell you I got over my vertigo a long time ago," she retorted.

They had reached the Black Lake.

"Alright, dive fast and pull up hard," Harry instructed. He pulled his broom even with Will's. "I'll dive with you."

She nodded.

He gripped his broom tightly and leaned over it, Will imitating his every move. "Okay on three. One..."

There was a pause, while the brooms vibrated ever so slightly. He listened, sure he had felt something.

He shook his head. "Two..."

Will looked toward the castle, searching for the source of the power that had just washed over them.

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

"Three!"

At Harry's word, she snapped into action, diving with surprising speed.

They were even with each other, halfway down the dive.

Ka-BOOOOOOOM!

A blue-green shockwave of magic and sound issued from the castle, tumbling over the grounds faster than should have been possible.

It hit them with the force of an explosion.

In mid-dive they were flung down the length of the massive lake and pounded into the icy water.

The lake's surface came alive with huge waves for a moment, then the sound filled the air and water. Ear-piercing, mind-blowing sound.

Will, a very experienced swimmer, had managed to get her breath and pull into a dive before being nailed into the water. She kicked madly to the surface, gasping and looking for Harry.

He was not so lucky. The breath he managed to get had been knocked out when he landed painfully on his stomach. He nearly passed out.

He managed to charm a bubble of air over his nose and mouth before sinking to the bottom, not unconscious, but in terrible pain.

At the surface, Will searched madly for Harry. She paddled at whirlwind speed, heavy robe and jeans adding nearly fifty pounds to her weight

She was a long way from the shore, and realized that, at this rate, she wouldn't be able to stay afloat long.

She closed her eyes, willing the heavy clothes away. After a moment, the weight dropped off and she wore a long black wetsuit. Not particularly warm, but better than fifty pounds of dead weight.

She whispered, "Air," and blew a breath, then dived under the water. The air pressed itself to her face, forming a mask.

After a moment, she saw Harry sitting on the bottom. A bubble of air covered his mouth and nose and his eyes were closed.

"Harry?" she asked.

He looked up at her, squinting through the water. "I'm okay." His voice was more muffled than hers.

"Why are you on the bottom?" she asked.

"I got the wind knocked out of me," Harry answered. "And my clothes weigh about fifty pounds, which I can handle, but I needed a moment, so I decided to rest on the bottom." A pause while he breathed heavily. "You seemed to have solved the clothes problem."

She looked down at her suit and nodded.

"Do you think you can do that for me? I don't know that one."

She shrugged. "I can try."

She shut her eyes and concentrated, focusing on the image of him in a wetsuit. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see him wearing a wetsuit similar to hers.

"Thanks," he said, wondering silently how she had done it.

"Alright let's go see what happened," suggested Will. She swam quickly toward the surface, Harry slightly behind her.

They broke the surface in the middle of the lake.

Will looked around, slightly puzzled. The air was warmer than it had been and the shore of the lake seemed farther away than before.

"Does the lake seem...bigger than before?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Let's just swim. We'll figure this out later."

They swam for the shore, treading for fifteen minutes before finally reaching the shore, exhausted.

Will drew herself onto the sand and flopped down. Harry dropped beside her.

**I'm boy, no, I'm a man.**

After several minutes of rest, Will willed them back into their regular clothes and dried them off.

They made for the castle in silence.

Something felt wrong, though neither was sure what.

Inside the castle, they looked around for someone to tell them what had happened, but no one they knew was in the entrance hall.

They made their way to the dormitory, still seeing no one to ask.

The fat lady was sleeping in her portrait.

Harry told her the password several times, but she kept insisting that he was wrong.

"Fine." Harry finally stomped off in search of a Gryffindor. No recognizable ones were to be found.

"C'mon, " Will finally suggested, as he was getting very frustrated. "We can go ask McGonagall."

They wound their way to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a tired voice.

Harry and Will entered quietly.

"What is it?" the professor was sitting at her desk.

"Professor," Harry began, "the fat lady just refuses to let us in. I told her it was mumsford but she just kept telling me no. Has the password changed?"

Professor McGonagall didn't even look up at them. "The password's witherchins."

"Thanks." Will pulled Harry toward the door.

"Wait," said Professor McGonagall suddenly.

Harry and Will stopped halfway out the door.

"Why were you trying to get into there?" the Professor asked, looking halfway up from her book.

Harry and Will looked at each other in confusion.

"To find out what happened. I figured Ginny would tell us." Harry said.

"Ginny who?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Ginny Weasley, ma'am." Then he asked, "Are you feeling okay professor?"

Professor McGonagall had given them the look one gives to an insane person. Her head suddenly snapped up.

Harry stepped back into the room to see what was wrong. Will followed him slowly.

Professor McGonagall got up and walked around her desk. Harry realized that this was probably the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down.

She pulled off her thick reading glasses and dropped them on the desk.

One good look proved that this was not professor McGonagall.

**You can't take me and throw me away.**

This was a pretty thirty-something woman.

She looked at them, refusing to understand what she was seeing.

"Harry?" she choked out.

Something in the way she said it, or the way she looked at him made him realize who he was talking to.

"Hermione?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Betcha didn't see that coming.

Review pleeze & with some luck i might have a chapter up soon!

Also im thinkin bout continuing The Story You've Never Heard. If u haven't read the first chappy, pleeze do & review & tell me if u want me to. Its under the pen name jixie...look it up if u cant find it.

Thanks4 all the reviews and i hope to get at least 7 more b4 the next chappy.

As always...

keep it real-jixy


	4. From the Beginning

Glad to know I surprised you!

Just to clear things up:

In the first chapter, she was talking to Harry, NOT Phobos. I dont do Will/Phobos. It's creepy.

Anyway, onto the next chapter.

By the way, I hate this chapter, but it had too be put in.

oooooooooooooo

**Chapter 4**

**From the Beginning**

Will bowed her head into her hands. "What do we do?"

Harry stopped pacing for a moment. "If I knew, I would tell you."

They were back in the common room after a very long chat with Hermione that had given them precious few answers.

"I hate the idea of just sitting here waiting for something to happen." Will said, looking up at him.

Harry sighed. "Well, what else are we going to do?"

Will shrugged. "We show up fifteen years into the future, and all she can say is 'wait and see what happens!'"

"It's Hermione," Harry said. "And as much as I hate to admit it she's probably right."

Will gritted her teeth. "I know, it's just...well, this is not the way I'm used to doing things. I'm usually in charge, for the most part. Waiting for other people to do something? It's just hard for me to do."

"Well, let's go do something then," Harry suggested.

"Like what?"

He checked his watch. "It's only 3:15. You said you wanted me to help you with some spells. We could do that."

Will agreed, having no idea what else to do.

They found an empty classroom and set to work.

"Where do you want to start?" Harry asked.

**And how can you learn what's never shown?**

"Erm..." Will gave him a sheepish smile. "I can't really do...er...any of it."

"Oh. So we'll start from the beginning," Harry said.

"Well, scratch that, it's not magic I don't get. I just don't understand this particular way of doing it."

"Okay," Harry said. "Explain."

"What's something you would use magic to do?"

Harry looked around. "Levitate your book."

Will nodded. "Show me how you would do it."

He pulled out his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The book jumped into the air, and he let it back down.

"Well, I would do it like this." Will took a breath. "Air."

She waved her fingers at the book and up it rose on a wisp of silvery magic.

She let the book down and turned to Harry. "I think the problem is the way it's done. My magic deals in the five elements. I use the powers of water, fire, air, and energy."

"You said five elements," Harry interrupted. "You only named four."

"Earth is one," Will answered. "But I don't use earth. Ever."

"Why?"

**Yeah, you stand here on your own.**

"No reason. Anyway, I use ideas to do things. If I want to levitate a book, I think about air moving the book and it does."

"Er, ok" Harry said, somewhat confused.

Will continued. "You, on the other hand, have to know exactly what you want to happen, and you have to channel the magic through a spell."

"Alright," Harry said. "But what does that mean for you?"

She shrugged. "I have to change the way I think about things, I suppose."

"Then let's just try something simple." Harry suggested. "You stand over there. I'll hold the book and you try to summon it. The spell is _Accio_."

"Okay," Will answered, "but be prepared. Anything can happen here."

She walked across the room and pulled out her wand.

Harry counted down. "Three, two, one, go."

"_Accio_ _book!_"

As Will expected, things didn't gp right.

She was thrown across the room right into Harry, knocking him down.

She landed sprawled out atop him, face on his collarbone.

"Ow," she whispered.

Harry rolled his neck around, popping it back into place. "You okay?"

Will blinked hard, then raised herself up on her arms. "Yeah, I think so. You?"

"I'm fine."

She blushed deep red. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged. "It's okay. Anyway, everything happens for a reason."

"A reason?" She almost laughed. "What would the reason for this be?"

He grinned. "Well, personally, I think it's so I could do this."

**They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**

And with that, he leaned up and kissed her.

Will was so surprised, it took her a moment to react, but his kiss was cut short.

There was the sound of a door opening and suddenly an embarrassed voice. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So how was it?

Not my favorite chapter, but it'll do.

Please review, review, review!


	5. Collision

I found this awesome site for W.i.t.c.h. fanfics!

It's called the W.i.t.c.h.Portal Network. Check it out:

http:// www. freewebs. com/ witchportal

((You'll have to take the spaces out.))

So on with the story.

ooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 5**

**Collision**

Will pulled away instantly and turned to look at the intruder, blushing deep red.

**And I want a moment to be real.**

Harry looked reluctantly toward the door. "It's okay you weren't interupting," he muttered. "Nothing we can't pick up later, at least."

Will turned to glare at him, but found it was hard, considering his face was two inches from her own. She nearly laughed.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, rolled her gently off him, and somehow got both of them to their feet.

Will pushed the hair out of her face and got her first good look at the intruder.

Suddenly she spun around to face Harry, blushing even deeper. She put her hands up to her face in embarassment.

But he noticed she was still smiling. And laughing.

He looked over her head at the intruder, a tall blond girl, not wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

He glanced down at Will, who was now shaking with hidden laughter.

The blond girl suddenly squinted at Will, who turned around to face her. "Wilhemina Vandom! Shame, shame!" she said mockingly.

"Hello," Will said. She couldn't hold it any longer, and just started laughing.

The blond girl seemed to be just as amused by the situation as Will was.

"Hello, Will," she answered.

"Of all the people," Will started, then turned around and pressed her face against Harry, laughing. "Of all the people that could've walked in on us, it would be you, wouldn't it," she said, turning around.

The blond girl nodded. "You've walked in on me enough times. In somewhat worse predicaments."

Will looked over her shoulder at Harry, who was obviously extremely confused.

**Wanna touch things I can't feel.**

"Harry, this is my friend Cornelia Hale. Cornelia, this is Harry Potter."

"Um, nice to meet you," Harry said.

'Likewise," Cornelia returned. "And I'm glad to know I didn't interrupt anything that can't be picked up later."

Harry went pink and Will gave him an amused look. "You just had to say it."

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I came looking for you," Cornelia said. "Whe the time thing happened."

Will nodded. "I should have known."

She turned to Harry.

"Can we pick this up tonight?" she asked.

Cornelia raised her eyebrows.

"The spellwork, I mean," she continued, then so only Harry could hear, "or all of it..."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. "It's 4:51, so I'm gong to go ahead and get some supper."

Will nodded. "I'll take Cornelia to talk to Hermione. She'll make arrangements for her to stay. We'll meet you in a few minutes."

Harry nodded ,and with a discreet wink at will, walked off.

Will and Cornelia made their way to Hermione's office.

"So how long have you and him been dating?" Cornelia asked conspiritorily.

"Oh...we're not...er...dating...exactly..." Will managed.

Cornelia grinned at her. "Oh, so he's just some guy you make out with."

"We were not making out...at least not yet...and no he is not just some guy!"

"Oh you've got it bad!" Cornelia laughed.

"Maybe," Will muttered. "So what if I do?"

Cornelia laughed. "So nothing. Just saying."

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

Will frowned, and suddenly got serious. "Really Cornelia," she whispered. "Why are you here? I mean I know you came looking for me, but the time thing by itself wouldn't make you do that."

They were at Hermione's office.

Cornelia looked into space over Will's head. "I was hoping you had changed, but nope, same old Will."

That hurt more than Will was ready to admit.

"This is Hermione's office. Just tell her you're a friend of mine who got caught in the time thing. She doesn't have to know everything."

She turned to leave, and Cornelia puched the door open.

"Oh, and Cornelia, Harry doesn't need to either."

Cornelia shook her head and pushed her way into the office, and with a final glance, Will headed for dinner.

ooooooooooooooooo

So, how's that?

What do you think?

Review please.

Oh, and flames are welcome. I will let Will use them and her newly acquired power of fire to heat things up between her and Harry.

Review,,,,,,and chapters will come!

oooooooooo

I'm also thinking of dropping an old story called Guarding Three Worlds.

You can find it here:

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ (little swishy thing) jix

((You'll have to take the spaces out here too.))

or you can just chesk my profile and use the link to my other account.

tell me if I should continue.

as always

much love

jixy


	6. Head First

Thanks for the reviews!!

Everything will be explained eventually, don't worry!

This chapter was easy to write ((for once)), but it feels a little rushed to me, because I coundn't wait to get to the end.

But I'll let you decide how it turned out.

oooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6

**Head First**

Harry looked up from his dinner as Will sat down across from him.

"So who was she?" he asked.

"Cornelia Hale," Will answered, leaning on her elbows.

He wasn't really looking for a name, but let it go. "You two seem to be good friends."

"Er...well, yes...and...no. She was my good friend, once upon a time."

He raised his eyes. "Was?"

"You know how I said I don't use earth, ever?"

He nodded.

"She's why." Will picked up a fork and twiddled it idly. "It's good to see her, but I was honestly hoping she wouldn't get caught in the time travel thing."

"Wait a minute," Harry realized. "She got caught in the time thing too?"

"Yeah, she's my age."

Harry frowned. "How old are you, anyway?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Seventeen, why?"

"Just wondering. So is she in the old dorms with us?"

"I dunno. I hope not." Will sighed.

Harry could tell she wanted to say something more, but she just shook her head.

"I"m sorry," he finally siad.

She raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

He looked down at his plate. "For...um...earlier. It might have looked a bit...well, um...bad, you know. You being, you know, on top of me and all. I didn't mean to embarass you." He met her eyes finally.

She grinned. "It's okay. You didn't embarass me too bad. At least, not in front of her."

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? You hate her that much?"

She shook her head, grinning. "No, it's not that. Not at all. I've walked in on her and her boyfriend in more--er, how do I put it--seriously embarassing positions."

He laughed. "So it's okay?"

She nodded. "But next time, let's try to keep it private, at least if I'm on top of you."

He shook his head, laughingly. "No problem." After a moment. he added, "Would you like to, um, go for a walk tonight? I kind of have something...I need to...um, we should talk." he finally managed.

Will gave him a curious look. "I suppose."

"Meet me in the common room at...er...9:45?"

She nodded, then got up. "I should probably go see about Cornelia."

He nodded. "See you tonight, then?"

"Tonight."

ooooo

Harry was already waiting when Will walked into the common room at 9:30.

"Oh," she fumbled for her watch, almost dropping her stack of books. Harry was suddenly at her side, taking them and setting them on the table.

"Is it time?" Will asked, following him across the room.

"No, you have fifteen minutes," Harry said, looking at her strangely.

"Oh," she looked down at the floor.

"Unless you're ready now," he prompted.

"Oh, er, um, yeah, okay," she looked up at him nervously. This would be the first time she had intentionally put herself in a potentially romantic situation with him.

"Okay." He stepped over to the couch and lifted something shimmery silver off it.

"We're probably going to be gone a little past curfew," he said. "And we really don't need to be caught sneaking out."

She nodded and he wrapped the invisibility cloak around them. It was a close fit, and they had to walk very closely to keep inside the cloak. She suspected Harry had known this would be necessary.

They made their way outside in absolute silence.

It was a cool, crystal clear night. A crescent moon hung lazily over the velvety sky.

When they finally were a ways from the castle, Harry spoke. "Do you mind if we take a short ride?" He gestured to his Firebolt, hovering in the air several yards away.

He swung his leg over, and she hesitantly got on behind him.

As they lifted into the cool night, she felt her shivering slightly behind him.

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights," he commented, grinning.

She looked down as the castle dropped away. "I'm not."

"Cold, then?" he asked.

She decided not to explain the real reason. "Yeah, a little chilly."

"Hang on," he whispered.

They shuddered to a halt, and to Will's suprise, he swung nimbly off the broom and suddenly appeared behind her.

She scooted up, astonished at his complete disregard of their 500 foot altitude.

He leaned forward, arms on each side of her, holding lightly to the broom. She felt his cheek just over her shoulder.

"Better?" he asked, lips near her ear.

"Mmhmm," she tried with little success to stop the shaking that had been less to do with the cold than his proximity to her.

"I thought so," he rocked gently forward, and they began moving again.

They flew out over Hogsmeade, rarely speaking, simply enjoying the feeling of being so close.

After a while, Harry circled around and they headed back to Hogwarts.

Will was almost sad when they touched down on one of Hogwarts's many towers. It was small, barely ten feet around, and she didn't recognize it.

"Which tower is this?" she asked.

"The Quarter Tower," he said. "Better known as the Twinkling Tower."

Will looked around. There was an excellent view of the Black Lake.

"I've never been here before," she commented.

"It's only here on the quarter moon," he said.

"Oh," she glanced up at the moon, shining brightly in the pitch blackness of the sky.

Harry sat in the middle of the tower, then laid back, letting his feet dangle over the edges of the worn turrets.

After a moment, Will joined him, feet sticking out over the opposite edge.

She noted, somewhat cautiously, that the tower was so slim that just the two of them formed a line all the way across the top of it.

Over her head, Harry's hand found her own.

After a moment, she commented, "I thought you had something to tell me."

"Well," he paused, then finally said, "Some other time. You should tell me something about yourself. You're so full of secrets."

She shrugged. "Like what? Where do you want me to begin?"

"What I really want to know is..." he trailed off. "Nevermind. You don't have to tell me."

Will tilted her head back and caught a glimpse of his eyes. "What is it?"

"I want to know...about the scar." His hand, still holding hers, dropped down and his thumb brushed her shoulder.

"Oh." she said. "That."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no." she shifted uncomfortably. "I do. It's dangerous for you not to know."

She paused, shivering again, more violently this time.

Finally, she continued, "But it's a long story. I can't possibly tell it all tonight. So what part do you want to know exactly?"

"Um, well," he began. "What parts are there?"

"Well, there's the beginning, how I became who I am, with all the magic and powers and such. And there's my friends, and why Cornelia and I don't get along. Then there's Caleb, and Matt, and the queen, and the scar. And there's coming home, and my family, and coming here." Will sighed.

"Um, the scar, I guess," Harry prompted.

"Okay," she agreed. "But you'll have to just accept some things and not ask questions."

He accepted that, and scooted their heads closer, so their eyes were even.

"I am a Guardian of the Veil. My duty is to keep the worlds at peace and keep them from crossing over into each other and mixing. My power comes from a crystal orb, the Heart of Candracar. I am the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar." She brought out the Heart, let it hover above his face. "In essence, I _am_ the Heart. We are bonded so strongly that to seperate us without my consent eventually brings death to me, and will destroy the person who holds the Heart."

He nodded, watching curiously as the glowing pink orb revolved above them..

"Cornelia is also a Guardian. There were five of us at first. The particular world we were working with at the time is called Meridian.

"The first time we went to Meridian, it was controlled by an evil ruler named Prince Phobos. His sister, Princess Elyon, was the rightful ruler, but she had been smugled to Earth to hide her from Phobos's cruelty.

"We restored her to Meridian's throne, and Phobos was thrown in the Tower of Mists, a prison in Candracar. But somehow he escaped.

"In secret, he rounded up those loyal to him, and somehow he managed to kill Queen Elyon.

"Every world has a Heart, or a center of power and energy. Hearts have enormous levels of power. The Heart of Candracar is so powerful that it can give not one, but five Guardians the more power than even the most powerful wizard.

"Elyon was the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian. Destroying a Keeper of a Heart and living through it was thought to be impossible. But somehow, Phobos managed it. To this day, we're unsure how.

"When he killed her, he absorbed the energy that came from the Heart. He became incredibly powerful, more so than any of us could have dreamed. But he did not escape completely unscathed.

"Like I said, a Heart will not live in an unrightful owner. It cannot be taken or stolen, and it won't go to an unwilling host. It can only be given and recieved. If anything else happens, the power of a Heart will slowly mutilate and kill the unrightful owner.

"But that's the problem. If you don't willingly give it up, there's nothing anyone can really do. You suffer, they watch. If they take it, they suffer with you. It's a catch-22.

"Phobos's unrightful possession of Meridian's Heart is slowly causing him to lose control of his power. He has almost limitless power at him command, but he can't always even control what he does with it. A Heart will have its way, you see, one way or another.

"Anyway, after Elyon was dead, he took over Meridian with ease. No one knew how to contact us, and by the time we paid a visit, it was too late.

"Phobos needed the power of the Heart of Candracar to regain his control. But he knew he couldn't just take it again. He had to make me give it up.

"He captured us, tortured us, all five Guardians. It was like that for the good part of eight months. We had just come to pay a pleasure visit to Queen Elyon, so noboby sent a rescue squad, ar attempted to help us or anything. A total of seventeen people knew we were in Meridian, and every one of them was on Phobos's side.

"So for eight months, we waited. As Guardians, we are naturally more elastic than normal people. We bounce back quickly, heal ten times faster than normal, and can perform incredible feats when necessary. If we couldn't have, we would have been dead within two weeks.

"Finally, Phobos got bored with his usual torture. He knew it wasn't working. He knew I would rather die than give up the Heart. And if I died, the Heart would go back to Candracar to await a new Keeper. Unless I gave it up willingly, he lost. So he found my weakness.

"Like I said, he couldn't kill me and still get the Heart. But that left my friends wide open.

"He threatened their lives. Most of the other Guardians said they would die gladly for the cause. They told me not to give him the Heart, no matter what Phobos did. But one wanted me to give it up."

Will signed and continued.

"I never really thought he would do it I guess. But one day, we're brought into the castle, and he just sits there and kills Hay Lin. She was almost defenseless. After eight months of starvation and torture, even a Guardian gets weak.

Harry could sense her sobbing, and he scooted around the circle until their bodies were pressed close together.

He geld her as she cried, then pushed back the emotion to finish the story.

"It hurt, more than I could ever tell you. That night we just sat together in our cell, so broken, we couldn't even cry. But we did do one thing. We vowed to avenge her.

"They still, for the most part, at least, refused to even suggest giving up the Heart. Irma said it was our duty to protect the people. If we died, we died with honor and had done our duty. We really doubted Phobos would kill again, seeing how killing Hay Lin had, if anything, strengthened our resolve. But still, one of them wanted me to give it up. She had always had trouble with personal sacrifice, and she said the price was too high to pay.

"But he did. It was Irma this time. I still knew I couldn't give up the Heart. Irma had expressly told me not to.

"So we waited. We all knew who would be the next to go. She was not the weakest, but she did not have the gift to make her untouchable. She told me never to give it up.

"And one day it happened. We were brought in and once again, Phobos killed, Taranee this time.

"Only two of us were left. I, who Phobos would not kill, and she, who had the untouchable gift. Phobos didn't know about the gift, so we knew he would go for her next. We knew what would happen, and we were going to take the oppertunity luck gave us.

"But she was the one who had resisted from the beginning. She now blamed me for the deaths of the other three."

Will looked up at Harry, teary eyed again.

"Cornelia," he breathed.

She nodded, voice high-pitched after the tears.

He pulled her closer, resting her head on his collarbone.

"The day came, and we were brought in so she could be killed. But when he tried, he could not, because she had the untouchable gift.

"So he poured his full power into killing her, all his own power and everything the Heart of Meridian would give him.

"But we had the Heart of Candracar. Candracar is not a world, it is the Heart of the Universe. It holds the energy of the universe, not just a world. You don't win strength-for-strength against the Heart of Candracar.

"We didn't let it last long. Remember, he was not in full control of his power. He accidentally opened a portal, and we escaped to earth.

"But the portal was not a pure portal, and the energy used to create it was corrupted. It scarred us in our escape."

She peeled her shirt sleeve off her shoulder, exposing the scarred flesh.

"The Seal of Phobos."

oooooooooooooooooo

so how was it?


	7. Things Change

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hopefully, all questions will be answered.

Just not in this chapter...

anyway, on to the story!

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 7**

**Things Change**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry gently pulled Will into his arms.

Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsly after several moments.

"For what?" he asked. "Crying? Don't worry, I've done my share too."

She brought a hand up to dry her eyes, but he caught it and eased it back down.

She felt his thumb on her face, brushing away the tears.

It felt odd to be so close to him.

Odd to be so close to anyone, in fact.

For reasons she couldn't explain, she leaned away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"It's...well, um...look, I dunno." Will rested her head on her folded knees.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and felt the strange urge to fall back into his arms.

"I hate you," she whispered, sighing.

"What?!?" he froze. "Why?"

"Not really," she wrapped her arms around her legs. "I want to, but I don't."

"Why do you want to hate me?" Harry asked, still confused and shocked.

Will closed her eyes. "Because I'm good at not feeling. I learned to let life go by. I just watch."

"So, what does that have to do with me?" he asked. He let one hand trace down her back and a shiver ran down her spine.

"That's why," she whispered, trying to stop shivering. "You make me feel everything."

He leaned up close enough to whisper in her ear. "Sometimes, it's better to feel. Even when it hurts."

She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he breathed.

She turned away, not wanting to see his face, but after a moment, she relaxed against him.

**And how can the world want me to change?**

He hugged her to him.

"I guess you're right," she whispered.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, and let herself relax. "Warm."

He laughed, and wrapped his arms farther around her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"I've never actually told anyone that before," Will whispered. "At least, not all of it."

"No wonder it hurts so much," he commented. "You have to let it out. Let it go. It wasn't your fault, you know."

She took a deep breath, concentrating on the warmth of his skin touching hers. "I know. It's just...I mean, it was hard to deal with my mother, and harder to deal with Chayse, but...watching your friends die...knowing you could stop it. Whether it was the right thing to do or not, it leaves its mark."

She felt his fingers trace the scars on her shoulder.

"Trust me. I know," he muttered.

For the briefest of moments, his fingers flew to his forehead, but quickly moved back to her skin.

On her shoulder, his fingers were cool and smooth, relieving.

Will shuddered, and his hand jerked back.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, no," she insisted. "Actually, it feels pretty good."

After a moment's hesitation, his hand returned.

There was a moment of quiet before Will whispered, "Who did you lose?"

Harry froze for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Who didn't I lose would be the better question," he said.

He shook his head slowly, and in a strangely unconnected voice, continued. "My mother and father, when I was a baby. My godfather, Sirius, when I was 15. The greatest wizard the world has ever seen, and almost a father to me, last year. "

He just stopped abruptly, pressing his fingers into her scar. Will winced slightly, but hoped he didn't notice.

He finally finished, "And my best friend, about 4 months ago."

**They're the ones that stay the same.**

They sat in silence for a moment, Harry's fingers digging more and more forcefully into Will's scar.

It began to shoot pain up her arm and she was about to shrug away, when there was a flash of brilliant pink that they both jerked away from.

"Ahhh," she gasped, half from the pain, half from the surprise.

They blinked at each other, blinded.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry managed between heavy breaths. "I don't know what got into me! I was just looking at your scar and something just...I just...I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Will brought a hand up to touch the throbbing scar.

She ran it over her shoulder, feeling for the familiar rough patch.

"Harry," she breathed.

He looked down at her hand.

As she moved it from her shoulder, he could see that the skin on her shoulder was smooth, pink, and cool.

All that was left of the scar was a very faint pink outline of the Seal of Phobos.

Her eyes were lost, confused as she looked up at him. "How did you do that?"

He stared disbelievingly at his hands. "I-I...I don't know. What was the pink light? Magic doesn't flash like that."

"The Heart," Will whispered, bringing it out to float in front of her.

She stared at it for a moment, then gestured at it. "Touch the Heart," she whispered.

He hesitantly reached up and placed two fingers on the floating pink orb.

It instantly glowed brighter, easily lighting the tower, even in the darkness.

"It reacts to _you._" Will whispered.

**They don't know me.**

Harry pulled his hand away and the Heart dimmed back to its normal level.

"Touch it again," Will prompted.

He did, this time pressing his palm to it.

It surged brighter, then returned to normal again when he removed his hand.

"Strange," Will whispered.

She looked up, startled at how close he was.

"Very..." she breathed. "Very strange."

His eyes never left hers as he leaned gently toward her.

Their lips met in a soft, innocent kiss.

After a moment, she pulled away, just far enough to pull his face into focus.

They sat that way for a few seconds, foreheads touching, light glinting in each other's eyes.

His eyebrow tickled her as he arched it up and she laughed gently.

"I thought you said you didn't like feeling," he whispered. "If we're similar in any way, you have to be feeling this."

She laughed quietly again, and he brought a hand up to the side of her face.

"Things change. Sometimes it's better to feel, as I recall," she breathed.

"A very wise thing to say," he whispered, laughing.

She grinned at him as he leaned toward her again.

**'Cause I'm not here.**

And right as she closed her eyes, she saw it.

"Duck!" she screamed, throwing herself onto him. They scuttered backwards, falling flat.

She flung an arm up, sending a pink shield of energy cascading over them.

Harry stared, wide-eyed, as a deadly-looking dagger, crackling with magic, grazed off the shield she had just pulled into place.

ooooooooooooooooo

sooo...who do you think it is?????

review, review, review.

A/N: wow, this is a long scene...this is the second chapter on the tower and the next one is still a continuation! But it's my favorite scene. The next chapter is when everything changes.


End file.
